Complicated Life
by Blitzzurger96
Summary: Who, what, why? Questions that Davis must answer as he journeys through two wars, who he is looking for, what he must do and why he must do it. At the same time, prevent the true future of despair to occur. Avatar/RobinxLucina, contains spoilers and bits of OOC. Read at your own discretion.
1. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first fanfic so don't shoot me for any details that you disagree with. I just love Avatar/RobinxLucina, so, anyone that doesn't approve of this pairing, GTFOOH NOW.**

**Background: A sort of retelling of the events of the original story, Davis, will travel with Krom, the Shepherds, the children of the future and (this part sorta comes from my life) deal with all the women of the group as he finds the one. He will find unexpected twists in his travels, some he never wanted to know; he will slay the Evil Dragon Gimle himself.**

**I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my copy of Sacred Stones and my OC Davis. Oh yeah, this is gonna be an OC insert, no Robin. This is gonna start out before you actually start the game with the Premonitions chapter Fate or Bonds. (This is a personal preference, but I'm gonna be using the Japanese names for the chapters and some of the characters). I will also use romanization at certain points in each chapter, maybe none at all, so be alert for those. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

[Davis' POV]

Here I am, writing in my journal that my religious nut of a father gave me. He said that should something happen to me, the journal would burn itself leaving no trace of who I was. So, here I am, lying in a field with some grasses in my mouth, and I promised myself that I would never go back to my "family" ever again. Even if my father's crazy cult came to retrieve me, I would never go back.

I was getting up when I heard a girl shout "Krom, look out!" Whoever this Krom was, he must've been very clumsy. I opened my eyes to see a knee hit my face and fall back and fade into black.

…

Krom and I were fighting Validar in a dark, malevolent room. Krom was slashing at him with Falchion and I prepared a Thoron as Validar appeared over us and I thrust my Thoron spell at him, but it fazed through him. Validar then threw a spell at the ground below him and we just barely avoided it. Next thing I knew, Krom was hurled against one of the walls and Validar was about to kill him with a sphere of probably the darkest of magic known. It left his hands and I thrust another Thoron at it and it exploded, causing me to fall back and saw him staring at me with wonder.

This went on for what seemed like hours. Then Validar just burned into ashes for no reason. Krom told me that we won. Filled with joy, we proceeded to join our comrades, and to the people we cared about back home, when I saw Validar rise and cast one last spell at Krom, which I took for him.

Krom helped me up and said "Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day.  
We can rest easy now. At long last... ...What's wrong? Hey, hang on—"

My vision tinged with red as we both realized that I had struck Krom.

He stepped back and told me "This is not your— your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go..." He fell on his side, with his lifeless eyes staring at me.

My vision faded to black.

[Krom's POV]

Liz and I were running up the grass covered hill. I had no idea that someone was resting in the middle of the grass patched hill.

After kneeing the young man in the face. Liz ran up to me and asked me "What's wrong with you!?" I told her that it was an accident. We just stood over him.

Liz told me "Krom, we have to do SOMETHING." "What do you propose we do?" I asked her. "I... I dunno..." Then the young man opened his eyes. "I see you're awake now." I told him. "Hey there!" "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." I helped him up and took a quick look at him. Black hair, brown thin-medium sized eyes, strange clothes, especially the purple eyes that go around his jacket and a mark on his right hand.

I asked him "You all right?"

[Davis' POV]

"You all right?" I heard this man with a strong appearance ask me.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Krom." Krom? I didn't know this guy's name. I don't even know who he is. Why did I know this now?

We were talking and he asked me my name.

"Eeto, it's… I don't really remember. Wait, its Davis."

We went on for a while until a knight, well more like a heavily-armored giant on a horse came up and said that Krom and Liz should be careful around someone he didn't know. Especially one who knew his name without ever meeting before. This man, who introduced himself as Frederick, hinted that I could be a spy.

"WHAT!? That's ridiculous! I…"

We heard several screams coming from the village near us. The three went ahead before I could finish my sentence. I had no idea what I was doing. I just ran after them hoping to help them in some way.

* * *

**Me: So, what do you guys think of that? Hopefully, I get some good reviews. Also, writing this is harder than having to write out all the text codes for FE hacking. There is [LoadFace], [OpenMidLeft] and so on and so forth. Try writing a chapter using only [LoadFace], [OpenFarLeft] to [OpenFarRight], [ClearFace], hex numbers from 0x01 (I believe. I don't remember), [A], [X] and some other codes.**

**Davis: Please shut up and get the next chapter up soon. I wanna meet Lucina!**

**Me: Shut up! Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

**Lucina: Oh please. If you think about it, FE7 broke the wall with their tactician.**

**Me: What? You're not even supposed to be here yet! Wait until next chapter at least!**

**Krom: Davis, what is the meaning of this?**

**Davis & Lucina: Uh, BYE! See you next chapter!**


	2. What I Didn't Want to See

**What I Didn't Want to See**

**Author's Notes:**

_**Well, thanks for the reviews guys!**_** After having read the one review, I thought I'd use this chapter's notes to clear some stuff up. My use of short POV's (now probably edited a bit) is intentional. Seeing as this is an OC insert, I kinda wanna focus more on the OC than the other characters. Second of all, if my writing is terrible, I knew that coming into the fanfic world. Thirdly, my use of the Japanese names is a personal preference due to me having massive amounts of weeaboo in me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Shattered Normality

[Krom's POV]

After saving the village, with the help of Davis, from the bandits, we proceeded to return to the Holy Kingdom of Iris (as Frederick explained to Davis where he was). We were in the forest and set up camp for the night. Liz had gone out for a "walk" about an hour ago.

I was getting worried. "Frederick, Davis, I think that something has happened to Liz."

"I think she'll be fine. She handled herself quite well in that last battle." Davis said.

"Well I disagree. She is unable to defend herself if she were in trouble. I shall help you look Lord Krom." Frederick said.

"Well, since you put it that way Freddy, I'll help to." Davis agreed.

"Thank you. The both of you."

We searched individually for hours when I found Liz running. I saw what she was running away from. I ran alongside her away from the devastation and fire. We reached a safe place away from the danger. I thought we were alone when a blue portal appeared in the middle of the air. These things, these black creatures came out of the portal and run at us. I had slain at least one.

[Davis' POV]

What I saw was strange to say the least. A blue portal where these black creatures came out with axes threatened Krom and Liz. Krom dispatched a few but one was bearing down on Liz and I thought it was too late. That was until I saw a masked man (at least, I thought it was a man) not like the creatures that came through. He dashed and blocked the creatures strike with his sword. He told Krom to hurry it up. As the creature was distracted by Krom's approach, the masked man slashed at the creature the same time Krom did. He then sheathed his sword. He disappeared by the time Frederick and I got there.

We heard some more inhumane roars all around us. At this sound, I knew one thing. They appeared in several other locations besides where we were. We came at a clearing. I saw two abandoned forts, the fires and more of the black creatures. I knew we were in trouble.

"Krom, you and I should pair up and take the front while Liz and Frederick will stay in the back."

"Sounds good Davis. You heard him."

To say the least, I thought that was a good plan. But, contrary to what I believed, they went for Frederick and Liz. Then two strangers appeared. They appeared to be bickering amongst each other. Wow, if they were friends, that is a bad friendship right there.

[Soiree's POV]

Stupid Krom! Never should've left him alone! And now, I'm stuck with this stupid "noble"! Honestly, he's been tailing me ever since that quake started. Why would a "noble" like him even be in the dark forest by himself? Krom is no exception.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But dearest maiden! At least grace my existence with thy name!" he said after me.

"Baka."

Oh, there he is! With Frederick and Liz and who the hell is that other guy? And who the living hell are these other "people" that are swarming Frederick and Liz?

[Virion's POV]

By the word of Naga! This woman moved fast. How could she maneuver so gracefully on a horse in a forest at night whereas I, Virion, the archest of archers, could not see a bloody thing?! She finally stopped at a clearing where there were far less trees and a few abandoned forts.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DIDN'T I TELL TO STOP FOLOWING ME!?"

"But dear maiden, I ask again, grace my existence with thy name!"

"IF I tell you, would you _grace my existence_ and leave me _ALONE_!?"

"Yes. YES!"

"Too bad. You're not getting it."

"Soiree! I need your help with Frederick and Liz!"

"So, it's Soiree hmm?"

"Ugh. My life is gonna be hell from here on out."

[Davis' POV]

"Krom, can you get that man over here?"

"Sure. Whoa. Soiree… you…"

"Consider him as a gift."

"Dearest Soiree, don't leave me here!" the man said.

"Can I get you in that fort there and snipe out these creatures?"

"Whoa. Quick to the point are we? Would you care to know my name commoner?"

"If you don't do what I say, we're all dead." I grimly said to this noble (at least, that's what I thought he was if he was calling me a commoner.) "Krom, let's go after their leader."

"After you."

Krom and I charged at the leader with our swords pointed at "it". Despite it using an axe, it did very well to dodge our attacks, seeing as it seemed, dead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone else coming to help but they were too late as I felt its axe slashing across my chest. It hurt liking flipping hell! The last thing that I saw was the masked man coming in and slashed the thing's head off.

I awoke only minutes later according to Krom. Apparently the masked man decided to wait for me to explain his sudden appearance and purpose.

["Marth's" POV]

As I looked at my father, still young and strong, I thought that there was no way that someone of his health could have been killed. As I saw the unconscious man rise with my father's help, I started my explanation. "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? As in the Hero King Marth?"

"Yes. Although you would certainly doubt me, nonetheless, I have come with premonitions of the future. It is teetering to the point where any single action can take it anywhere, either one that is of the light, or of the dark. You have been warned."

As I left, I heard them converse about what I had told them, hoping that they will take measures to ensure that my future did not come to pass.

[Davis' POV]

As we left the forest, and into Iris, Virion had asked me whether he and Soiree could be _good_ friends. I said "No offense Virion, but I feel that you should stay away from Soiree." He was of course, saddened at what I had just uttered at him.

"This place is beautiful!" Virion and I exclaimed to Krom. "Is there a library at the castle?"

"Of course. You could be in there for months, and never reach the end of it."

"What about the history of Iris and its past Exalts?"

"I'm afraid that you would have to ask for Lady Emelina's permission for that one Davis." "Huh, why?" "Because only those that have the trust of the Exalt can view the history of Iris and it's past Exalts." "I have your trust don't I Krom?" "My trust is a bit different than my sister's trust." "Huh? Sister? Then that means… Huh? You and Liz are…?" "That's right, but I'd rather you not be so formal around us. We were never too crazy about that."

* * *

**Me: THIS ONE WAS A TURD TO WRITE!**

**Davis: Oh please. At least you fulfilled my request.**

**Me: What? I got you cut and that's all you care about?**

"**Marth": Hello Davis. I'd like to discuss some **_**business**_** with you.**

**Virion: Don't forget me you idiot!**

**Me: Eeto, you shouldn't be here at all Virion.**

"**Marth": And besides, this is **_**personal business**_**.**

**Davis: I don't mind at all.**

**Krom: DAVIS! GET BACK HERE AND MEET MY SISTER!**

"**Marth": Oh gods.**

**Davis & "Marth" run from Krom.**

**Virion: See you low class citizens next chapter.**


	3. Well Crap

**Well Crap**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, sorry for the abrupt chapter skip from Premonitions to Chapter 1. Expect more of these. Also, I have to rewrite this chapter because my computer/flash drive dumped out a stupid document that was my original Chapter 2 of Chapters 2-4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Divine Sword Contest

[Davis' POV]

After having met some of the other Shepherds, Sumia (a clumsy woman who seems infatuated with the "Captain", may help her with getting that off the ground), Vaike (a dark skinned, well built blond man, at least, I think it's blond, who refers to himself as ol' Teach or the Vaike, will have to watch out for him), Maribelle (a blond woman who has extremely, and when I say extremely, I mean like up to the point of irritation, high standards of people. Maybe it's because she's a noble?), Kellam (whom is like a ghost, I mean like, does anyone even know that he joined the Shepherds?), then there was Stahl, (he who came late, worrying about food just when we deployed, I might need to knock some sense into him if he needed it) and Miriel (a scientific woman, only caring about her notes and her inspection of the mannerisms of individual people).

"Hey Krom, this seems like an unordinary group of people." "Well, we took all the help we needed when it came to defending the country-side." "I see. Well, when we get back to Iris, I suppose I should look into some books on tactics." "That you could my friend."

I swear to Naga that Miriel was inspecting my gait and speech mannerisms. I could never tell.

We marched on until we reached Felia. Almost as soon as we approached the gates, battle ensued and I wasn't sure we would survive if I kept making bad calls like last time. But almost as fast as battle opened, it ended as the castle guard Raimi fell from a hammer swing by way of Vaike.

Here we waited in the central room. Here we were waiting for the khan known as Flavia. Here we waited as she explained that only by her champions winning the tournament could she give us the help we requested of her.

So here I was, waiting in this abomination of a "room" fit for travelers or the fighters of the tournament. Here I was, sitting in boredom, nothing to do. Looking in the room as I inspected for anything, anything to relieve this silence. Here I saw something that resembled a board, a chess board to be exact. It looked like the ones that one would find in the room of one who cared for strategy. One such as me. I decided to inspect the board, surprised to find all the pieces. I began setting the board for a simple game. I then started to associate the piece with our forces and the forces of the western khan. His champion as the king and Krom as our king. And so on and so forth. I began playing several games only to find that if I were to think objectively, every scenario I thought of was soon put to death. Maybe I should've gone to the library and read up on Felian tactics.

Finally as daylight peered over the horizon, I knew that one way or another, we had to win here. As it turns out, Krom was already out practicing with Vaike. In the snow. And the rest of the Shepherds were out here watching as Krom whipped Vaike's practice axe out of his hands.

"It's time Lord Krom." Flavia said as she appeared before us.

As we walked, Krom and I conversed. "Davis, do you really think that you should be fighting with us in the arena?" "Of course. Who else is gonna be your wingman in battle?" "I-I could assist the Captain." As Sumia popped into our conversation. "If things play out the way I hope it does, then you could stay by the "Captain's" side in every battle." I said as Sumia tripped because of her heels. Krom caught her from falling and brought her almost close to his face.

[Sumia's POV]

I couldn't believe that Davis had just said that to me out loud! I wanted to confess Lord Krom, but I, I… Ah!

Instead of falling face flat onto the floor like I usually do, I felt hands firmly grab onto my arms and brought me up to whoever owned them.

"Are you all right Sumia?"

I opened my eyes and my face flushed red as I, I… Oooh!

[Davis' POV]

Very awkward moment right there. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "If you two are done gazing into each other's eyes, we have a fight to win for Iris." Much to what I believed to be Sumia's chagrin, the two separated, and not making eye contact with the other. Ha! This is hilarious.

Only hours later, we were discussing whom to let into the battle. I had already known who to pair up in this battle. Krom and Sumia (oh the shenanigans I will have them do later!), Donnel and I (a farmer we had picked up before entering Felian territory. I felt that he needed some more combat experience if he were to survive. He was mediocre at best and could hold his own against maybe two at a time.), and Soiree with Stahl (I felt that she can keep him on his feet whereas if she and Virion were paired up, hell would ensue with her committing homicide on the noble). "Okay. Are we all ready?" Everyone excluding me gave Krom a silent answer as if he knew these guys for years. "Then let's go! For Iris!"

Well crap. What I did not expect was for "him" to be here. "Marth" was the western khan's champion. Already, I felt guilty having to best him in battle if we were to succeed. Well crap as he and Krom fought using their swords, Falchion, considering that the two were identical, considering even more that only one should exist, according to Krom. Both swords held a brilliant shine that no other sword would ever possess. Both had engravings around where the sword parted and met, indicating its great, long history as the sword that had slain dragons. Well crap as we were thrown in the heat of battle, completely ignoring Krom and Marth's fight. As Donnel had finished off a Felian swordsman, I ordered him to pair up with Sumia. I rushed faster than the day I met Krom and provided cover with my thunder tome. Surprisingly to everyone, including the masked man and very much to the western khan's chagrin, the spell that I casted hit Marth and he flew back onto the ground in defeat. "Impressive, if not surprising." He muttered to himself. I felt extreme guilt for having to defeat the man who had saved my life.

After the festivities in the arena were held, the western khan came up to us, introducing his former champion, Ronku. Flavia came up and boasted to Basilio, the name of the western khan, that and I quote, "The west will always be beneath the east. Isn't that right Basilio?" As much as I wanted to ignore Ronku, (a man with dark hair, like myself, was staying a very considerate distance away from all the women. I wonder if he feared them. Well, maybe I can get Liz on his case.) I couldn't ignore him seeing as his manners seemed to be, more, finessed than the average Felian, I would say.

[Ronku's POV]

All these women. Oh gods! I have to stay away from them. I have to… oh god! The princess of Iris is approaching me! "Away from me woman!" "Huh? I just wanna talk." "Away I say!" Oh gods! I felt horrible!

[Liz's POV]

How rude! Not apologizing to me after he said that to me and dare to walk away! Ooh, if Maribelle were here, she would be beating him senseless with her rampant tangent on manners and how to talk to properly address women of the higher class. That would teach him.

[Davis' POV]

Now much to my agitation, I felt a pair of eyes glaring into my back. I decided to excuse myself from the meeting and find the source of pinning eyes. Contrary to what I believed, "Marth" was the source and gave me only two things. "The future is not set. You can challenge your fate. Take this seal. You'll need it."

Then as quickly as he had appeared, he again left making me wonder what "his" true intentions were.

["Marth's" POV]

Departing, I thought to myself that there had to have been a mistake. There was no way that father could've been murdered. But seeing mother again, it sent joy bursting through my entire body as I disciplined myself to not show any emotions. And I thought again, was giving "him" that advice better rather than approach father after the meeting? Even more so, why did I give him the seal, and not father?

* * *

**Me: Ugh, I wonder if I'll ever get any reviews if I keep writing like this.**

**Sumia: YOU! Why did you make me do that!**

**Me: Huh? Me?**

**Sumia: Is there anyone else in here?**

**Flavia & Basilio: We're in here.**

**Me: You guys… I give up.**

"**Marth": I don't think she was talking to you. And I promise you Sumia, that he shan't do it again.**

**Me: Uh, Marth, what're you doing?**

**Davis: Please stop this madness.**

**Ronku: I don't know why you're… UGH!**

**Liz: What did you bring me here for you stupid… YOU!**

**Ronku: I'm sorry! *Runs away.**

**Krom: Well if you're all here, then Marth a word. *drags Marth away.**

**Davis: Wait Krom. Come back here!**

**Sumia: Oh, Captain.**

**Davis & Sumia chase after Krom & Marth.**

**Liz: Krom! *Chases after everyone.**

**Ronku: Are they gone?**

**Basilio: I don't know why I ever chose you as my champion! *Drags Flavia away for war council.**

**Ronku: … Good-bye.**


	4. True Identity

**True Identity**

**Author's Notes:**

_**Well thanks guys for telling me how this story is.**_** If my warnings from a few chapters ago put you off, well flipping heck mates, you are obnoxious! You are wasting my time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

One who Knows the Future

[Davis' POV]

After having to rescue that obnoxious lady called Maribelle and another one of our Shepherds. Goes by the name of Ricken (mage, red hair, big hat and short, and if it weren't for the fact that his voice says otherwise, I would've thought that he was a very young kid.) But still, I don't think I've ever seen Krom so pissed about anything. Gangrel had wanted the Fire Emblem, all for a hate-fueled wish that would leave Iris to all countries. And yet, Emelina had stayed calm about it. She must've had held much discipline to stay calm like that. Seriously, how does she do that? As I unsuccessfully deduced the manner how she stays calm even in the direst of situations, a messenger stated that Krom requested my presence. Regrettably getting up, I walked through the many hallways in the castle that would lead me to the courtyard. But as I walked through said hallways, I happened upon some of the Shepherds and what they do in the middle of the night. Soiree and Stahl were in the mess hall just talking (and maybe some other stuff, but I never found out). Miriel was lecturing Vaike on how to maximize his chances of getting more effective strikes on the enemy (although I think that Vaike dozed off somewhere in the middle, seeing as Miriel was still lecturing him, with her back turned to him), Virion imagining all the ladies that would want him (seriously, he has to tone that obsession all the way down), Ronku hiding in a closet as Liz was looking for him. "Oi, Liz! There!" "Arigatou!" (Seriously, he needed to get past his phobia of women.). Then I notice Ricken and Maribelle doing some, uh, questionable activities. (Potential favors to ask of them. Heheh.). Then I come upon Frederick just conversing with the other guards, when to expect to be relieved, how to properly take watch (seriously, he needed to relax more). Kellam popping into places wherever I looked (again, where does he come from? It's unnerving). Then I see Donnel just practicing his battle stances (well, at least he's making an effort to try). Then I come near the courtyard to see Sumia deciding whether or not to talk to Krom (I can tell that she just wants to talk to him, try to calm him down). Then I entered the courtyard, announced myself and we were talking about that if Gangrel ever knew peace, he would die and that Krom would have to be death's agent. "Well said." An all too familiar voice said.

"Marth."

Marth. I swear there was something unnerving about him. It's as if he's hiding something (and since when was he not?).

"From where did you come?" "The cleft in the wall." "Ugh."

"You know the place Krom?" "Yeah, it was when I was still training that I tore that cleft in the wall. I thought it well concealed."

"Your secret is safe with me. But I come with perilous news involving tonight." "And what is it that you have to say?" "The Exalt's live is in danger." "Emelina? But she's guarded at all hours!" "What if I told you that I can see the future? Would that be proof enough?" "Yes." "Then let me show you."

* * *

["Marth's" POV]

"Then let me show you." Unsheathing Falchion, I pointed it at father. Both he and his tactician were off guard. "You, hiding in the bushes. Come out!" The assassin rushed out knowing that his cover blown. So in his attempt to make up for it, he slashed at air as I tossed Falchion into the air, leaped for it and slashed down on the would-be assassin's backside, thus proofing my point.

"I trust this is to be sufficient?" I inquired of father. "Y-yeah."

_*Rustle*_

Damn! This assassin leaped from the tree. I turned to dodge his blade, but my foot stepped on the previous assassin's blade and having slipped, the incoming assassin sliced my mask in half. Damn again! Instead of father killing the assassin, it was his tactician that killed the assassin with a thunder tome. I heard a gasp coming from him as my hair come down and my face revealed.

"You're a woman?" "I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out. Though that my guise is ruined, I suppose there is no need for me to pretend to be a man, is there?" I turned towards the tactician to find him staring at me with a blush to his face. I averted my gaze with a blush equal to his. Seriously, what's happening? I'm not supposed to feel anything towards him. Just my parents and friends.

_*Explosion*_

The three of us turned our attention to the source of the explosion. We nodded in silence and headed to the main halls.

* * *

[Davis' POV]

As we headed towards Emelina's room, the alarm was being sounded. What in the name of Naga could cause something such as that? But even more disturbing was that Marth was a woman. I knew there was something strange about him (or should I say her?). Still, thank Naga that I read all those books on the different tactics of the neighboring countries. As we ran, I called upon Sumia, Kellam, Liz, Ronku, Ricken, Soiree, Stahl, and Maribelle into this battle. This time, (hopefully Krom will follow the plan this time) Krom pairs up with Sumia, Kellam with me, Liz and Ronku, Ricken and Maribelle, and Soiree with Stahl. I did of course ask Miriel, Frederick, and Donnel for their weapons. They will be needed in this battle. Krom and Sumia will go to the right with Liz and Ronku, Ricken and Maribelle with Soiree and Stahl will go the left and Kellam and I will stay with Marth to protect Emelina. Obviously, I got some flak from these positions, but Marth said that this is a sound plan. Well at least someone finally agrees with me!

I SHOULD'VE RECONSIDERED THIS PLAN! With no one to talk to but Kellam (who is virtually non-existent) and Marth, who is not much of a talker. But at least Krom comes back with a thief who is cheery. But then he goes away with a woman with out of the ordinary clothing and ears of a rabbit (what person also has massive amounts of hair spread out over their body?). So of course, I see everyone is making progress, especially with their relationships, such as Ronku is not being rude to Liz, or Sumia and Krom are having a heartfelt conversation (seriously where did that come from? I swear that their relationship was almost next to nothing last I checked.). But something appeared in front of us three. It was obvious that only dark magic could do this. I called Krom and everyone else back, but all that separated them was a dark wall. Damn whoever this guy is! The man stepped out of the darkness and I immediately recognized him. He was from that dream. Ugh! Marth pushed me out of the way and fell with me as Kellam was unfazed by Validar's strike. By the time I opened my eyes, I stared into Marth's eyes, and wow, what beautiful eyes. WHAT!? What am I thinking? There's no time for this! "Marth! Charge at Validar with me!" "Yes sir!"

* * *

["Marth's" POV]

"Yes sir!" What was strange was that he knew the name of the man before us, without having met him at all, unless. Well focus on that later and save Aunt Emelina. We both slashed at Validar with my Falchion and his steel sword. Validar was well protected despite his appearances. Out of nowhere, the man that the tactician called Kellam was behind Validar and that was all we needed. We came at Validar again and gave him mortal wounds that if not treated, he would die very soon. Well, that was one victory. I again retreated into the shadows, always watching over father and his tactician.

* * *

[Davis's POV]

Hm. Marth. Seriously why didn't I figure it out sooner?! I bet even Miriel couldn't figure it out. So I suppose that after all this, we would have to move and that hunch is soon answered. Ugh. I don't wanna move in the morning. "So, Gaius, you said you like candy?" "Yep. If there are two things I like, it's sugar and treasure." (Seriously? Well, you can get more treasure traveling with us and you can buy all the sugar you can get your little sticky paws on.) "Panne, was it?" "Do not talk to me man-spawn." (Man-spawn? Harsh much?) I walked away with thoughts of Marth on my mind. GAH! Get out of there!

* * *

**Me: Well, now that the pairing that this fanfic presents has made its debut appearance, REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**Davis: You can't just tell them to review man.**

**Marth: Exactly, although, thank you for the comment Davis.**

**Davis: Hahah, you're welcome!**

**Me: Oh please. I made you say that. You should be thanking me Marth.**

**Marth: Uh, no thanks.**

**Emelina: So, this is the person who saved my life.**

**Panne: You man-spawns do not shut up about anything do you?**

**Gaius: What's with the man-spawn thing? I prefer that you don't do that.**

**Me: She's a taguel. She's allowed her opinions.**

**Gaius: I thought you weren't gonna take sides Mr. Author.**

**Me: Uh. Say Krom, Sumia, when do you think you're getting married?**

**Krom: Uh. What?**

**Sumia: Oh Captain! You're asking me?**

**Krom: Uh. Shut up you! What's the big idea anyway!?**

**Marth: Well, at least some things are the same.**

**Validar: I can't believe that I was defeated.**

**?: Don't worry. You shall get your revenge soon.**

**Me: Bye! REVIEWS!**


	5. Avenge Her

**Avenge Her**

**Author's Notes:**

**I think I'm going crazy with this story. Maybe after this just a filler chapter or two. I'll get back to writing the main story after a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Foolish King Gangrel

[Davis' POV]

Before our attempt to rescue Emelina, we had met another Pegasus Knight named Tiamo (she is sweet and caring, and I think that Gaius would like her very much). We also met Gregor (a mercenary who killed his last employers and yet, was willing to be under new contract on the condition of us protecting Nono, who is another shape shifter, a manakete to be exact. And she was to be a sacrifice, according to the Grimleal.) And as we made our way to Emelina's execution, Krom and I made use of the seals that Marth had given us and another that we were given to by a village. So because of this, Krom can use lances while I can use higher leveled spells and better swords. (But I think I'll stick to magic.) And Nono had conveniently found another one in the sand, so we ended up giving it to Sumia. And because of that, she could heal people.

So we had let Sumia, Stahl, Soiree, Donnel, Panne, Gaius, Tiamo, Gregor, Nono and Virion come with us. So just as before, Krom with Sumia, Stahl with Soiree, Donnel with Panne, Gaius with Tiamo, Gregor with Nono and Virion with myself. Sumia carried Krom all the way to the person who seemed to be against the Perezians (he was an Iris clergyman who carried an axe. His name was Libra. Why would a clergyman carry an axe with him?) Although we had to trudge through the sand because it was so GODDAMN COURSE! We were all barely avoiding just about every swing the Perezians made. So I sent Panne, Donnel, Nono and Gregor to form a wall while we advanced. This was working until a mage with dark magic (again, where did all these mages with dark magic come from?) struck at Panne and Nono. They had avoided the attack, but because of their reaction, an equal action had to occur, in this instance, Donnel and Gregor were hit by the dark mage's spell. Krom having saw this, had advanced to strike at the mage, but Libra had convinced him otherwise and to recruit her as he said and I quote "I see a form of sadness, a form of regret in her eyes." So we had advanced even further to the point where only the man that Gangrel left here had started charging all of us. I had signaled for Virion to plunge an arrow into the man, but he simply struck at Virion hoping to leave me defenseless. But in Virion's stead came Libra with his axe at the ready. He led the charge against the man, and surprisingly needed no help from the rest of us. (Wow. Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated him.)

* * *

[Emelina's POV]

The battle was won. Krom and his friends had succeeded in their goal. Now, I must accomplish mine. _I was a fool. I was too weak. Krom… _"I know you will." Krom and Liz were running towards me hoping to stop me. But for us all, it was too late. Falling, I thought of what would happen in the future.

* * *

[Marth's POV]

Tears rolled down my face. DAMN! The future had not been changed after all! All that effort, my guise, ruined. For NOTHING! The future of despair will still pass! Oh gods, father, what am I going to do? Everyone is nowhere to be found. I'm alone, carrying the burden of this duty to myself, and am lost. Lady Tiki, please give me guidance.

* * *

[Krom's POV]

Seeing Emelina's body, it, it had made me lose myself. "RRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "Sis! Why, why!?" Liz cried and I didn't blame her. I cried myself. Davis had tried to comfort us. So had Frederick, Ronku, Sumia and everyone else. "I'm going to kill him. I WON'T STOP UNTIL GANGREL IS DEAD!

* * *

[Davis' POV]

Poor Krom and Liz. To have lost their only family member left. Well, I won't stop either. This I promise you Krom. I won't stop until peace in known by all countries!

We were passing into Perezian territory just days later on Krom's self-appointed mission. Basilio had promised to lead us into Perezia safely. But that was short lived as we had to fight some of Perezia's militants. "Move out of my WAY!" Krom roared at them while charging in with Falchion. "KROM! WAIT! Vaike, Gaius, Ronku, follow him! Sumia, Tiamo, follow him in the air! Soiree, Stahl, Sariya, Liz and Ricken. You guys with me! Come on!" Krom was letting on more than he could chew. He was quickly surrounded by the militants with no way out. Ricken, Sariya and I prepared Elwinds to carve a path for us to enter. As Sumia and Tiamo took to the skies, Vaike and Ronku were making a carnage fest. You would not want to see what these two did during their sparring matches.

As we stood together as a wall to prevent Krom from putting himself into another sticky situation like that, we moved _as_ a _group_ to the leader, Mustafa. Krom, again charged in. "Sumia, back him up. Ricken, Sariya. Use thunder tomes, now. Vaike, Ronku, hit him from the sides. Liz, heal anyone when they need it. Tiamo, Gaius, Soiree, Stahl, keep anyone from coming into our immediate area." Mustafa could not hold his own despite Krom's blind rage, but with our ranged support and Krom's back up, Mustafa soon fell.

"Seriously, what's with all these Perezians? It's like they want us to succeed." "They must see the fallacy of the actions their 'King' has made as he is the one who started this war." "Krom, you should calm down. Look in my eyes. You see anything? Determination is there. That determination is here for you to lean on. It is my will that is going to see us through this." "Thank you Davis."

So, a short while later, we come upon a merchant who looks like the other merchant we helped the other day. In fact, they are the same! And the same thing is happening all over. I decided to sit out of this one. To be honest, it was over before it began. "So Anna, care to explain what you were doing last time we met?" "Huh? We've never met before today." "Huh? If that wasn't you, then who?" "Ah, you must've met one of my sisters. We number greatly, having our own businesses, mostly as merchants, but sometimes we do other things." "This is confusing as hell." "Don't worry, whatever you're business is, I'll help you manage your supplies." "I feel like this is the worst decision I have ever made."

So with the addition of Anna, we now number… hold on, let me remember who we have right now. There's Krom, me, Liz, Frederick, Virion, Soiree, Stahl, Vaike, Miriel, Sumia, Kellam, Donnel, Ronku, Ricken, Maribelle, Gaius, Panne, Tiamo, Gregor, Nono, Libra, Sariya, and Anna. With that, we number 23 people. Great! We now have the ability to stand as a small army! PER-FREAKING-FECT! An army of 23 really isn't gonna hold its own against Gangrel's numerous legions. Even so, the Felians number so many, and they are holding off the legions so we could shoot straight to Gangrel.

* * *

[Gangrel's POV]

"HA! I'll show that people from Iris that I alone am greater than a group! I'll prove it without that wench Aversa. I'll prove it myself!"

"Lord Gangrel! The men are abandoning us!" "Let them! Once they see that I have defeated Krom and his 'Shepherds', they will come back. They WILL! Gyahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

[Krom's POV]

Frederick was coming up with news. It was good news. Many of the Perezians were retreating, making our job much easier. Now, with the dawn rising, we marched, Davis, Sumia, Gaius, Tiamo, Liz, Ronku, Ricken, Maribelle, Miriel, Vaike, Anna and I. We marched until we reached the gate of Perezia, finding that Gangrel and his personal guards were out, waiting for us. I made no hesitation charging in with Sumia. Out of the corner of my sight, wyvern riders were approaching. They were notorious for their skill with axes. The two that approached were down as Davis and Ricken struck their mounts with Elwinds. As Miriel and Vaike ran with Gaius and Tiamo to get the chests that were lain out, Ronku was making the soldiers look like nothing. (I swear he is a battle crazed maniac, just like Vaike. I don't know what Liz sees in him.) Davis went with Anna to get the other chest when a heavily armored mercenary ran at them. Davis had thrust a thunder at him, but he avoided it entirely. Ricken however had struck him in his back, thus distracting him and allowing Davis to kill the mercenary. With Gangrel staying in his fort like a coward, we went about killing the rest. When it was just him, he came out, with a jagged sword, much like Anna's.

"Gangrel! Your time has come to an end!" "Has it Krom-kun? You're nothing more than a weak brat who depends on his friends for help. An heir should be alone so as to appear to be the best!" "You're wrong! I have reached this point because of my friends! It's with them that I shall avenge my sister!"

Davis switched with Sumia and together, together my brother and I charged at Gangrel. He had tried to use the magic imbued in that sword. We got in closer than he realized and tried to wave us off by pathetically slashing his sword in our direction. It was sad really. Davis and I slashed diagonally across Gangrel's chest, making an x appear. He fell to the ground, face down, dead.

"Finally. Iris shall know peace again Emelina. Because of you." "Well done Krom."

Minutes turned into hours as we all buried our dead comrades. But, before the day was over, I asked Sumia to stay while everyone else joined in the festivities.

"Sumia." "Yes?" "You had stayed at my side since the beginning of this war… No, since the Shepherds formed. I want to thank you for your support. Will you marry me?" "I… I… Yes."

* * *

_*Fade to black*_

* * *

[Davis' POV]

_As we returned to Iris, Krom was announced as the new Exalt. The citizens of Iris rejoiced under his rule. Even I have to admit that Krom was doing a job well done. Well, there was one thing he wasn't doing well done. He wasn't visiting us in the barracks. Well, I shouldn't be talking. Because of my position as Grandmaster of the Iris Army, my work kept me busy as well. But I tried to visit everyone now and then. Unlike a certain Exalt we all know. It was exciting when we heard that Krom and Sumia were expecting a child. A girl no less. When she finally appeared, Krom and Sumia showed her to Iris. Her name was Lucina. And she had the Mark of the Divine Dragon on her left eye. I thought that this peace would last a lifetime. But alas, war was on the horizon, and this war would require more than us Shepherds from the first war. It would need those we don't know about, those from distant lands, those whom we never expected to be there in the first place. This war would affect the whole continent that we live on._

* * *

**Me: WELL! That was fun to write! What I didn't like was that I made Krom's proposal sound cliché.**

**Krom: Don't worry about it. At least I'm with the one I love.**

**Sumia: I for one agree. And with our daughter, I love him even more.**

**Davis: Oh please. The only reason that you two are together is because of me.**

**Marth: Well, crap. Emelina.**

**Krom: Please don't. I'm still getting over that. Wanna see Lucina?**

**Marth: I. Uh. No, I'm sure I will see her soon.**

**Sariya: So Davis. Are you going to keep your promise?**

**Davis: What?**

**Marth: Stay out of this Sariya. He's mine.**

**Sariya: You never did anything with him. At night.**

**Marth: You just keep dreaming your little fantasies Sariya. Follow me Davis.**

**Davis: O-okay.**

**Anna: Tomes for sale! Discount price for dark mages!**

**Henry: I'll take them all! Yeah!**

**Me: Uh. Henry? You're not here yet.**

**Henry: What do you mean? I've always been here!**

**Sariya: So that's him. The dark mage the crows follow.**

**Libra: Please don't tell me you're serious about him. What about me? I can provide you with the path of enlightenment.**

**Nono: So Gramps! What're we doin' today?**

**Gregor: No call me Gramps! Today we do hunt for treasure!**

**Tiamo: Please Gaius. Stop staring at me like that.**

**Gaius: Oh please Sugar. Just tell me whether or not you're single!**

**Donnel: At the farm, my mum and I grow all kinds of vegetables. Even carrots!**

**Panne: Interesting. You man-spawns grow food.**

**Soiree: Tell me Stahl!**

**Stahl: It's really good!**

**Soiree: No! Really?**

**Kellam: Why am I alone?**

**Liz: So Ronku, what're you going to do now?**

**Ronku: Maybe stay in Iris.**

**Ricken: I love you Maribelle!**

**Maribelle: Be my servant, and maybe I'll return your love.**

**Miriel: What should I give you?**

**Vaike: How about my axe back!?**

**Frederick: Train constantly so as to not fail Lord Krom.**

**Virion: All the ladies will want me now!**

**Davis & Marth: Bye!**

**Me: … Bye!**


	6. Fun in Iris

**Fun in Iris**

**Author's Notes:**

**So, I had this filler chapter for a while. Hopefully you guys like this one! Hope to see your (nonexistent) reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Intermission

[Davis' POV]

Just, ugh. I'm stuck in here while everyone else is being carefree. Well not everyone. Frederick was being himself, and that included being on guard at all times. Well, no one could blame him. So, reluctantly, I pushed the papers aside and went out for a walk. Maybe I'll visit the barracks, maybe I'll get some training in, maybe I'll… OOF!

"DABUS!"

I groaned as only one person called me that. It was Krom's daughter, Lucina.

"Hi there princess. What're you doing out of your room?" "Nothing." "It doesn't look like nothing. You have to be doing something if you're out of your room." "Not telling." She said with embarrassment. "C'mon, let's get you to your room."

_It had been two years since the war with Perezia. People were living in peace. Especially the people of Iris. Of course I still made time to visit the Shepherds. But as of recently, my workload has been getting bigger. But still, Lucina, who is two years old, can walk and talk. She only butchers my name. Why not Fred's, or Ronku's? Anyways, Krom and Sumia were expecting another child (seriously, he works fast). But please don't ask me to look over both children Krom. Your eldest child is enough. As I walked with Lucina on my shoulders, some of the Shepherds (mostly the women) were walking up to me and asking me "What should I do with so and so?" I swear that having to deal with one girl is enough. So, even more reluctantly, I dealt with each of the women's problems. When one problem had to deal with money, I would deduct it from their pay. If it involved giving a book to the man, I told them to give the man something that I chose out my personal library (it ranged from tactics to stories to many other things and to religion, oddly enough.) So, as I finished dealing with the women's problems, I had to deal with the men's problems. Such as pleasing the woman, I'd say give her compliments every day. Or if it involved money, again, like I did with the women, I'd deduct it from their pay. As I solved the men's problems, I had one problem left. Figure out what to do with Lucina. So, I decided to just plop her into Krom's hands again. But soon enough, she snuck out and found me again. So, I finally decided to take her out into the market, with Krom's permission of course. I swear I was running low on gold. I could only buy one or two things for her because of what I had to do for the men and women of the Shepherds. We were starting to head back when Lucina said she wanted to go somewhere._

"I wanna go see daddy's friends!" "No Lucina, you can't. Although they would be graced by you visiting them, you can't go to the barracks just because you want to. Let's go back."

_She pouted and pouted as I carried her back to the castle. A hand tugged at me and it wasn't Lucina. It was Marth._

"Marth, what're you doing here?"

"Quiet. No one must know I was here." "Why?" "Because I wanted to see my… Lucina." "You know you can just pop in like last time and ask Krom to see her." "I know that. It's just that, I don't want Krom's permission to see her. Hi there." Marth said with a smile. Very cute.

Marth had taken her off of my shoulders, but that was when I noticed her left eye. It had the Mark of the Divine Dragon. Pieces started to assemble, than it became clear. "Lucina?!"

"Gods. I hoped you wouldn't figure it out. But yes, I'm Lucina. But I'm from the future." "Huh?" "It's hard to explain. What you need to know is that I came back in time to stop the Evil Dragon Gimle from rising again and to prevent the death of my father. Can you not tell him?" "Sure, but, what if he finds out and he finds out that I was asked not to share this with him?" "I'll take care of that." "I'll hold you to that Lucina. So, what do you want to do?" "Eh? I uh, I have to leave soon. Take care of yourself Davis."

Huh. So it turns out she stopped butchering my name. That's nice. Wait. If I married Lucina, then, oh gods! Krom would kill me!

So, I finally brought baby Lucina back to the castle, and in Krom's care. I couldn't look at Krom for weeks.

Again and again I kept thinking about what future Lucina said. Rising again. Prevent Krom's death. This seemed familiar. Now that I remember, I did see a ring on future Lucina's finger. Hopefully it wasn't a marriage ring. Oh gods, Krom don't kill me!

* * *

[Future Lucina's POV]

Seeing Davis again was sort of heart-warming. It wasn't exactly anything, just seeing the friend of my father is like seeing my friends again.

I played around with the ring around my finger. Davis had given this friendship ring to me. I still remember that day. It was when Davis had come back, alone, with Falchion.

_*Flashback start*_

"_Dabus!" "Hi there Lucina." He looked sad._

"_Where's mommy and daddy?" "You're mother and father are… They're not coming home for a long time." "What do you mean?" He looked like he regretted something._

"_Take this. Take the only inheritance that your father can give you. The sword of Exalts past, Falchion. And this, from me. Can we stay friends?" "Of course! Dabus can be my friend forever!" "Heh. That's the spirit. Sayonara."_

_*Flashback end*_

I never saw Davis after that. It was only a year later that I had learned that my mother and father were murdered. I swore revenge against the man who had killed my parents. But what pained me most of all, was that Cynthia never got to know mother and father.

* * *

**Me: Well. Even I'm surprised that I made this chapter. Still if you're wondering about the whole married thingy, I had planned to publish a chapter of a dream that Davis had about the final battle. But I didn't like the way it looked and sounded. So, I made this instead. Also, IIRC, there is no intermission in the middle of Awakening, just in Blazing Sword (to a certain extent).**

**Davis: So. You finally revealed Marth's true identity huh? And you're breaking the fourth wall just by referencing the two games.**

**Me: Hey, I'm still gonna use Marth until the next chapter… Shut up man.**

**Lucina: So, I have a ring huh?**

**Me: What're you doing?**

**Krom: Let me handle this Marth.**

**Lucina: Huh?**

**Krom: You dastard!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

***Krom again brandishes Falchion manically**

***Davis and Lucina hold hands**

**Davis: So, when're you coming back?**

**Lucina: Hopefully soon. But, it's up to the author's discretion.**

**Me: Don't worry! I'll make you come back soon! Don't kill me Krom! Kill Davis!**

**Davis: Hey! I heard that!**

**Cynthia: Hey Lucy!**

**Lucina: Cynthia! What're you doing here?**

**Cynthia: Looking out for you of course!**

**Davis: Who is this?**

**Lucina: My younger sister.**

**Davis: HUH?**

**Lucina: I'll explain as soon as the author gets there.**

**Davis: I'll hold you to that.**

**Me: Bye! Reviews!**


	7. Finally Meeting Her

**Finally Meeting, "Her"**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay so. I realize the last chapter I put out may have some discrepancies concerning ages. If you have a problem with that, I understand. I was considering changing it but then I thought it was too late. Also sorry for the long update, and if there are words that seem out of place, assume that it is a Japanese word romanized (this applies to the chapters before this one as well, because I said I will use romanized japanese words.) Also, one of the last reviews said that there was some OOC in here.** **I'd like to point out that the only traces of OOC I see in here is the OOC corner (yes, the OOC corner at the end of the chapters. That is the only place where I see OOC in these chapters.) Also, the story title and description is a WIP. Expect it to change soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Ancient Lineage

[Davis' POV]

All was well in Iris. Mostly small bandit skirmishes that the patrolmen engage in. No trouble from Perezia, as usual. Relations with Felia were better than what we expected two years ago. You could say that peace was known around the continent. But on a cloudy day, at a sea port on the western edge of the continent, conquerors came declaring martial law. Conquerors from the Empire of Warm, declaring that peace under a 'false deity' is false peace, that peace under martial law is 'true peace'.

Leaving Sumia behind, who was due any day now, we departed for Felia to assess the situation.

"Krom, are you sure that you should come? I can handle the situation with the rest of the Shepherds." "Yes. The Shepherds need their leader to lead them through this threat." "But the people of Iris need their Exalt. What would happen should you fall?" "I have you to ensure that doesn't happen. Right?" "Yeah, but…"

"Excuse me, Lord Krom, Khans Basilio and Flavia shall see you now."

"It's time to go." "Yeah, Krom. Don't remind me."

Both khans walked us through the situation. The Warm Conquerors are staying in the town, spreading the ideal of martial law. Krom would charge in, no doubt, with the Shepherds. It was my job to make sure that he did not make any mistakes. We marched for the sea town. As Krom, Stahl, Soiree, Virion (who was joined by a wyvern rider by the name of Cherche. A pink-haired woman who claims that she can hear what a wyvern can say. Very weird claim, but not my problem.), Ricken, Maribelle, Liz, Ronku, Gaius, Tiamo, Anna and myself marched into the town, already we were ambushed. It was something we could brush off, normally, but in this situation, it was horrible. We were barely holding out as it rolled out into the afternoon. But by some miracle, we managed to get out alive with serious wounds and nothing more. Thank Naga for the miracle.

We came upon the decision to launch a campaign on Warm in war council, and we turned to the only country that had the resources, Perezia. After the war, Krom was still not ready to trust the Perezians. We marched to the castle and we were joined by Sumia who had given birth to their daughter, Cynthia. Of course Krom protested but Sumia assured him that Cynthia and Lucina are safe in the castle.

Krom, Frederick and I met with Aversa and 'King' Validar. 'King' Validar's name was too similar to that dark mage's name who tried to assassinate Emelina, and he looked like him too. But 'King' Validar assured us that we had not met before. We negotiated funds and ships, but no soldiers, but that was to be expected. We all departed, not knowing 'King' Validar's dark intentions, and who his hierophant really was.

Into the night, I had a restless sleep. As I usually do, I walked around the camp. But as I was walking, I went to an empty field, hearing something. What was it? "Who's there?" Who was there?

"Heed my call. Heed me." That's when my head started to split. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" My hands were clutching the sides of my head. "Why do you reject him? Why do you reject his heart? Listen, and look." A figure came out of shadows, revealing it to be Validar. "Why do you reject your destiny, my son?" "Y-your… son? You're not my father!" "On the contrary. Watch."

His hierophant, 'Davis' appeared and nodded in agreement. "Listen as I read your journal, or more specifically, _our journal._ Month ten, day fourteen. My father, Validar gave me this bronze sword and thunder tome and this special notebook, that would burn itself should anything happen to me, for my birthday. What he didn't realize, is that once he gave me weapons, he would lower his guard down, and allow me to run in the middle of the night." "STOOOOOOOOOOP! THAT'S NOT ME!" "As I ran, several Grimleal approached me, trying to stop me. I slashed at their necks and stopped their hearts with my tome. Victory. Victory as I ran away from the one place I hated my whole life." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I went on my knees, the pain in my head not ceasing in intensity.

"Now do you see? Do you see that you cannot escape fate? Accept your other half, into your heart now."

"Davis! DAVIS!" "K-Krom!"

"Damn the fool. Well, good-bye, my son."

"Davis! You all right?" "Yeah." Breathing raggedly. "Peachy." "That is not even remotely true. What just happened?" "Well…"

"Gods. Can we really trust this fact?" "I don't know. I don't care. I don't want to know about my past anymore." "Listen, your friends come before this 'family' that you left. We become you, before this 'family'. You live here, now. Whatever happened is in the past. You make the future." He said to cheer me up. With a smile, "Thanks Krom."

Frederick came running with urgency. "Milord! Risen have appeared around our encampment!" "How!?" "The monsters have made a silent approach as they killed the watchmen!" "Take up arms! We shall deal with these monsters ourselves!"

Sumia wanted to join. Krom and I tried to get her to back down, but she insisted. With that, we had to let her join the battle, along with Olivia, Sariya, Libra, Gaius, Tiamo, Ronku, Liz, Virion and Cherche. As we prepared to pair up, a flock of ravens concentrated in one point, appeared in the middle of our ranks, and I heard a voice. In fact, I think we all heard a voice. It was that of a young man, who always was smiling and had a cheery tone in his voice. Yet, he kept talking about murder and blood. Creepy if you ask me. He ended up helping us fend off the Risen with his magic. Magic similar to Sariya's magic. I assigned him to pair up with Olivia, since she didn't have a battle partner. Rounds of Risen came from the forts around and the Risen from the cliffs gave us all a hard time to defend. We proceeded to the cliffs, fliers and their partners ringed around the archers, heavy hitters took to the back, and magic users took to the front.

All was well when the fliers were ambushed. "The campaign would be over before it began." I muttered to myself.

"FATHER! LOOK OUT!"

Father? Lucina? Here?

[Lucina's POV]

I rushed out and slashed at the Risen behind my parents. "Marth? Did you call me father?" "Never mind that! Focus on the enemy!" "R-right."

I looked across the field and saw Davis staring at me. Averting his gaze, with a blush that was greater than last time. Oh gods. Not again.

"Lu… Marth! Go with Krom to kill the Risen chief!" "Y-yes sir!"

He was struggling to call me Marth now. I wouldn't blame him.

Along with mother and father, we charged at the undead warrior. Father struck first, followed by mother. She should be at the castle, not here. I followed with a horizontal strike across the Risen's rotting chest. It dissipated into the air.

As the fighting died out, father inquired that he meet me by the river. I followed within the hour. He was waiting patiently, on a log by the river. I hope that no one actually suspects anything.

"Marth. Earlier you called me father when you came in the battle. Why?" "Because… because I… I… I'm your daughter." "Wha? Really?" "Yes. But I'm from the future. A horrible future. It's devoid of any life. All the fields are rotten with decay. Risen ran all the way from east to west as far as the eye could see. And even farther. A dragon, the Fell Dragon Gimle was resurrected and no one from the old Shepherds was alive. Mankind was on the brink of extinction. We were constantly attacked by Risen all day and night. We hardly had any reprieve from the attacks. All our sanctuaries were in ruins. I and the other children of the future had one choice only. Come back into time before the Fell Dragon rose from his slumber." "That is horrible to imagine." "The only thing I had of you and mother was Falchion." "I'm truly sorry Lucina. You should've received more from me than a sword."

Tears? Tears were running down my face, and I tried to hide it. But father, rose my chin up and smiled at me. I… I never felt happier in my life. I let it all out on his shoulder.

"Eeto, Krom."

Oh gods.

[Krom's POV]

"Huh? What is it Davis?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't be saying this, but if people saw the two of you, together, having a deep conversation, in the middle of the night, alone, people might get suspicious. People might spread rumors."

Sumia was behind Davis, strangely enough, saying "He loves me, he loves me not..." while at the same time picking at a flower.

"Huh? Sumia, what're you doing there?" "I wasn't spying! You can't prove it! Oh, gods! You had to bring her!"

For the love of… This situation was very irksome.

"Should we tell her, Mar… I mean Lucina?" "Yes."

"Huh? Lucina? But… that's…"

"Yes. It's true. I'm your daughter, but from the future. It is grim there. You would not want to live in that time. To save us all some trouble, look into my left eye." "H-huh? Your eye! It has the mark!" "Do you believe me now?" "You really are my daughter. Aren't you? I'm glad to know that you would grow up to be a beautiful woman, but what happen to our Lucina?" "She's safe. Still asleep I bet. But… Sumia, I… I." "Why do you not call me mother? I feel that you can call me mother." "Mo-mother. I… I…" Tears again rolled her face as she hugged Sumia.

"Well. This is fine and I hate to interrupt, but, perhaps can we move back to the encampment?" Davis inquired.

[Lucina's POV]

Father and mother were ahead of us. I stayed behind to talk to Davis.

"Davis. I must thank you for keeping my father alive for so long." "It's nothing, really. I owe him for finding and saving my life when we first met." "But even so, you have my gratitude." "Th-thanks." He face turned scarlet red and averted my gaze. Smiling, I giggled for the first time, knowing that beyond my friends, I can still make someone blush.

[Davis' POV]

FOR THE LOVE OF NAGA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Here I am, in my tent, sitting at my desk, just fussing over the fact that I cannot maintain my composition around Lucina! Uh. GODS, KROM DON'T KILL ME!

"Davis, its Lucina. May I enter?"

OH GODS!

"Yeah, come in."

Lucina came in, dressed no differently than last time. "Wow. Your tent is so, unorganized." "Yeah. I bring my work home with me, you could say." "Shall I help you?" "With what?" "Organizing your tent?" "Uh, I'd rather you don't. I have a system of organization here, so…" "Well, I'm sure I can learn it quickly. I'm not organized like Laurent." "Laurent?" "Miriel and Vaike's son." "HUH!?""They worked out pretty well, according to Laurent." "That's, uh, interesting." "Let's get started then."

* * *

**Me: YAY! Thank you infiniteragequit and thisonewillworkforsure for your reviews! It's not every day that one gets two complimentary reviews on the same day. Well, for me that is. Hope to see you soon!**

**Davis: Hey, what about us!?**

**Me: I'm trying to cut it short this time.**

**Davis and Lucina: No you aren't!**

**Krom: I hate to say it, but they're right.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Gaius: Just denying that makes it true.**

**Me: Go away Gaius.**

**Tiamo: Hey! Watch what you say to him!**

**Me: OOOOH I'M SOOOO SCARED! What're you gonna… AAAAH!**

***Tiamo chases Mr. Author with her lance.**

***Davis and Lucina hold hands**

**Davis: So, when're we getting started?**

**Lucina: Again, that is up to the author.**

***Laurent taking down notes**

**Me: SOON! I SAY SOON! REVIEWS! SEE YOU FOLKS LATER!**


	8. A Day at the Camp

**A Day at the Camp**

**Author's Notes:**

**Funny thing that one of the reviewers asked, because this chapter is Morgan's paralogue and a little after. Also, sorry for that short **_**fake**_** chapter guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of Awakening or the series either. Just my OC Davis. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Time's Lost Child

[Davis' POV]

"I love you. No matter what the future holds for us. At least… right now… Let's cherish this moment."

As Lucina said these words, I was tearing up as the woman that I couldn't stop loving confessed her feelings as well.

Months have passed since then. We have constantly traveled back and forth on boat, from Warm to villages and deserts and other way-out-of-reach places, recruited the other children of the future. Owain, Ronku and Liz's "heroic" antic story teller son, Azure, Henry and Olivia's philandering son, Cynthia, Krom and Sumia's flighty daughter (if that was possible), and the famous Laurent I heard so much about from Gerome, Nah, Noire, Brady, Yarne, Serena and Kjelle. Very much to my expectations, Miriel inspected him every day, failing to deduce how he managed to survive that desert. (Seriously Miriel, he's your son! I wouldn't doubt him if I were you.)

We were on our way to Port Felia when an ossan came up to us and begged us to save a girl who was surrounded by Risen in some sort of water ruins. I shifted my gaze to Lucina and gave a look that said "Is there anything else you forgot to mention?" She, same as me shrugged her shoulders. I wonder what this meant.

The ossan lead us to the mouth of the ruins and we saw the girl. She was indeed surrounded by Risen, but they sort of backed away from her. That's very odd.

"Lucina, you and I are going ahead! Krom, follow suit with Sumia, Liz, Ronku, Ricken, Maribelle, Miriel, Vaike, Tiamo and Gaius! Hold off the Risen!"

And yes, because I taught the others how to handle themselves without my orders, they dealt with the Risen at their own pace.

"Hey you! Little girl! It's not safe here! Run and…" "FATHER!" HUH? The girl just head butted me in the gut and we fell in the water! "LUCINA! HELP ME!" I gave Lucina the girl first and then I realized she had blue hair like her. Oh please gods no. I followed suit and began to question the girl. "First off, who are you and why did you call me father?" "Are you joking? It's me, Morgan, love of your life and daddy's little girl? Are you all right? Let's go home and, gah!" "Take it easy! IF, I'm your father, then whose your mother? And second of all, did you come back in time with Lucina?" Lucina gave me a quick look. It said she didn't who this girl was either. This made me worry even more. "Back in time? Are you crazy!? That's not possible! But, that might explain why you look younger." "I thought so. Let's put this aside for now and help Krom. You with me… Morgan?" "Yeah! It'll be like old times!" Yeah, I'm not gonna get used to this.

Morgan did as I directed her, without any doubts, at all. "Who is she Davis?" Krom asked as he approached me. "Uh, why don't we focus on the battle right now?" "You're right." Gods! Slipped out of that one. How am I gonna break this to him?

Morgan dealt the last blow to the Risen Chief. With swordsmanship like, if not better, Lucina's style and then with a tome! This made me consider that she actually is my daughter. If Krom finds out, I'M DEAD!

[Morgan's POV]

After finishing the Risen Chief off like father told me to, he dragged me away with Miss Lucina before anyone else had the chance to question me.

"What's wrong father?" "What's wrong? This situation is wrong! I have no idea how tell Krom that I married his daughter and had you in the future! Because no matter which way I told him, he will definitely KILL ME!"

"Davis, calm down, we just have to tell him." "Lucina, how? HE'S GOINGTO KILL ME!"

"Morgan, how did your father go about situations like this?" "Well, he just went and did the right thing. That's all there is to it."

"Well, better give it a shot." "Good luck!"

"Davis, Lucina, where are you two?" "I'm right here Krom." "There you were! Where's Lucina and that other girl?" "There's something you should know. First, promise not to kill me." "Of course. Go on." Father waved in my direction, Miss Lucina pushed me out into the clearing. "This is my daughter, Morgan." "Daughter? But she has blue hair… oh gods. Who did you…" Father waved in Miss Lucina's direction. She came out into the clearing as well.

"Lucina? You and Davis?" "Yes father."

"Davis, you, you…" Mister Krom looked like he was about to explode! What should I do? "Thank you for telling me Davis." "I'm sorry… WHAT?" "You told me before I had to find out myself. I won't do anything, but first of all, break Lucina's heart; I will not hesitate to break yours. Second, you are to not show any intimacy, anywhere. And thirdly, you have my blessings." Mr. Krom walked away and then left the three of us alone.

"Well, shall we walk back to camp?" "Yes. Knowing my father, I have a feeling that this isn't over."

We walked back to camp and I walked in between, holding on to their arms.

[Davis' POV]

Well, we made it back to camp and everyone including the other children were asking us "Who is she?", "Which parent does she belong to?", and I noticed Azure staring at Morgan with great interest. You'd better not flirt with her Azure. Everyone left to their own business as Lucina and I sat in my tent, questioning Morgan.

"Morgan, do you remember who your mother is?" "No. I only remember you, all the time we spent studying tactics, and laughing." "Well, let me introduce her to you then. Lucina, daughter of Krom and Sumia, your grandparents, is your mother."

"Davis, should you have told her that?" "What's wrong with it?" "What if she isn't my daughter?" "That's what I was going to ask next."

"Father, mother, what're you two talking about?" "Nothing! Well, let's see the mark, if you have it." And sure enough, on the back of her left hand, was the Mark of the Divine Dragon.

"You satisfied Lucina?" "Yes. Now I'm sure."

"So Morgan, you said you only remembered me?" "Only you, just tiny pieces though." "My god. That's terrible. So, what say you that if we can't recover those memories, we make new memories?" "Yeah! I love that idea!" Oh god she's energetic.

Now a normal day at camp, was replaced by a different kind of day. Ugh.

I woke up the next the next day and Morgan had fallen asleep at my desk. She was probably waiting for me and fell asleep. What does this kid do during her own time? I got up and carried Morgan to my bed and pulled the blanket up for her. She certainly takes after me. I went out, and greeted everyone like I normally do and Lucina just comes up behind me and asked "Where's Morgan? I looked for her everywhere and…" "She's in my tent Lucina. Don't worry. I bet she wanted to show me something but fell asleep." I went to the center of the camp and exchanged words with Krom about Morgan. "She certainly is like you Davis." "I know that Krom. Sometimes I don't even believe she's my daughter. But sure enough, she has many of the same habits I do. It's uncanny. I'm checking up on her." As soon as I get back to my tent, she's not there. WHAT? Is she plotting something? Then just like before, I'm confronted by all the others, parents and children together. But one particular person asked me a very uncomfortable question.

"Does Morgan like me?" I swear if he wasn't a philanderer, I would've told him about her interests about Gerome. "Why don't you ask her yourself, Azure?" "Just tell me Davis! I've asked Lucina and she told to ask you and you just told me to ask her!" "Why are you complaining that the two of us told you to ask her? Aren't you asking girls out every day?" "Hazukashii yo!" "Oh gods. Just like Olivia. Just go up to her politely and make small talk to her. I don't have time to talk to you anyways."

Morgan approached me some time later and wanted me to come with her. "Oh ho? Is it something important?" "No, just come here." I walked to the spot where she was staring and took a stick and threw it there. "A pit-fall? Now that's classic." "But I, I worked hard to make it look natural." "True, the work was the best I've seen, but your acting gave it away. Remember that for a plan to succeed, it must be casually executed." "I got it! I'll get you next time father!" "Heh, she really takes after her mother when she was young… Yeah, I'll never be able to say anything properly now. " Speaking of which, Lucina came up and gave me a reassuring look that this will work out. I sure hoped it would.

Now back in my tent, Lucina and I ask Morgan even more questions about her past and what her timeline was like. Like all the other times we've asked her, dead end. I wouldn't expect much because like me, she had almost no memories at all except her name and me.

At night, Morgan just watches me arrange tactics for the next battle with information from Sairi or local information. "Morgan, why don't you go and talk with your mother or talk with the other children?" "Well, I'm making you don't do anything fishy!" "Fishy? You're being ridiculous Morgan. I confessed my love to her and vowed to stay by her side forever." "I'll take your word on that then. Bye Father!"

And sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I found either Gerome or Azure outside my tent needing to talk about Morgan. Gerome says "She won't leave me alone. Can you please talk to her soon?" Azure says "Would Morgan like this or this?" And as I listen to Azure, I absent-mindedly think about Morgan's interest in Gerome. Of course, no one but a few of the children and his mother actually saw Gerome's face. I bet that's why Morgan is after him. "Thanks a lot for nothing Davis!" "I'm sorry Azure. My mind is on something else."

And as the first rays of morning come over the mountains, the day starts again.

* * *

**Me: Well! That was a fun **_**real **_**chapter to write. What'd you guys think of it?**

**Davis: Well, I finally got married to Lucina, so, good job, but, Morgan? Jeez, that's gonna be hard to deal with.**

**Lucina: Don't be sad about it. I can't really imagine it either.**

**Gerome: Morgan, will you please stop incessantly nagging me?**

**Morgan: Hold on Gerome! I still have a few questions!**

**Azure: Why do you cling yourself to a bore like him? Why don't you question me all day long?**

**Davis & Lucina: BACK OFF AZURE! TOUCH HER AND DIE!**

**Cynthia: Just because the two of you are married and have a kid doesn't mean you can act like that.**

**Lucina: Cynthia, please stay out of this.**

**Krom: What's wrong with her getting involved Lucina?**

**Lucina: Not you too!**

**Olivia: Davis, can you lay off of Azure?**

**Davis: That's my daughter! I'm not going to let the philanderer break her heart!**

**Gaius: Whoa there D. Why haven't you been talking with me in a while?**

**Vaike: Let Ol' Teach teach him a lesson!**

**Stahl: That is unadvisable Vaike. Here, eat some of this.**

**Davis: When did you start letting more people come in?**

**Me: Don't look at me. They just trespass whenever they want. Reviews!**


	9. I Saw Part 1

**I Saw Part 1**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I got Awakening on September 3****rd****, and my Morgan is SUPER TROLL, what with Aether and Ignis (redundant to have 2 offensive skills, but whatever!) and Galeforce! And I finished the game on September 15****th**** or 16****th****. Anyways, yeah, reasons why I haven't been writing is school, studying for SATs and ACTs, playing on my good old PS2 and laptop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Just my OC Davis and my copy of Awakening. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

The True King

[3rd Person Omniscient POV]

Hell. That is what is occurring in the scene below. As spells and arrows fly, blades clash and draw blood, bodies of both the Warm and rebel armies litter the floor. Yet, the soldiers from the Holy Kingdom of Iris have not been slain or otherwise incapacitated.

The generals Cervantes and Excellus have fallen, and Davis and Krom approach Valhart with care, seeing as he demonstrated great strength in the last battle. Meanwhile Azure and Morgan are holding off more Warm troops alongside Owain, Kjelle, Anna and Tiki. Lucina and Sumia are off to the side treating injuries/protecting their allies from oncoming assaults. Olivia and Henry along with Sariya and Libra are acting as another line of defense should the front fall back.

Valhart on his horse shouting "Damned infidels! Fall!" and charges at Davis and Krom who split to avoid being trampled by Valhart's charge. Valhart turns and aims for Krom, who is still getting up and Davis pushes him out of the way and blocks Valhart's axe with his personal sword Astralia…

[Davis' POV]

How much weight does Valhart put into his swings?! He swings left and right, and follows with overhead strikes, each being more forceful than the last! This continues for minutes till a crack is audibly heard. It's coming from Astralia. I just stare at my beloved sword as it cracks more and more. It shatters and Valhart's axe just goes down, cutting into me and draws a lot of blood. I'm on my knees and elbows, holding what's left of my sword, waiting for Valhart to deliver the final strike. I close my eyes and murmur an apology to Lucina and Krom and Morgan and to everyone else about how I failed.

"Not on my watch Valhart!" Lucina? I turn my head enough to see Morgan cast a thunder spell and Lucina throw a spear. From what I hear, I guess that the combined attacks took off one of Valhart's shoulder guards and pierced him. "Father! Help Davis up!"

Strong, reassuring hands grasp me and pick me off the floor. Krom takes a cursory look at me. "You look a little worse for wear." "You don't look too sharp either Krom." I turn and see that Lucina and Morgan are having a hard time finding a point to hit Valhart and dodge his strikes. "Krom, give me a perimeter of a yard." "Why? What're you… No! I won't allow you to!" "If I don't, we're all going to die here. Look at everyone; look at how bad their injuries are! If you won't take action, I will, as the tactician of the army!" "Wait. I'll do it." He looks at me for a hesitant half minute, and shouts "Give Davis a perimeter of a yard!" and gets away as fast as possible. Morgan and Lucina turn their gazes in my direction and I give them a reassuring smile. I take out an ancient tome, Mjölnir. It is indeed powerful, but at a terrible cost for me.

I start the incantation, and clouds gather inside the castle when they shouldn't have. As Morgan and Lucina fall back, Valhart sees me, apparently vulnerable and charges at me. Big mistake Valhart. It'll be detrimental towards your health. As Valhart brings his axe down for the final time, I shout with confidence, "Fall from the heavens and strike like Thor's Hammer!" And indeed it fell and struck like Thor's Hammer. A web of yellow light drops from the clouds and strikes Valhart, frying him in his armor, but also, just slightly electrocuting me. As the lightning and clouds disappear, both of us are standing still, and Valhart falls, with an expression full of anger, and the fighting stops. I only fall to my knees, later to be kicked down by Excellus. "Hmm. I thank you for your assistance in felling him, but, you won't live to see the peace that will result from this battle!" He holds a ceremonial looking knife above him, blade towards me, but he doesn't get to use it. Sairi is behind him, holding a sword in his back. "W-wench." He falls and the rest of the Warm soldiers throw down their arms. This is the last thing I see before I fall into unconsciousness.

[Lucina's POV]

The rebels are roaring with satisfaction at their long-awaited victory. I care not for this as I run towards Davis whose unconscious body is protected by father. "How is he?" "He's unconscious, with a bad wound. We have to get him back to the camp. Sumia!" "Yes Krom?" "Carry Davis back to the camp and lay him in the medical tent. Hurry!"

Mother flies off with Davis and Sairi pulls us from the fray of celebrating soldiers.

"Lord Krom, I must thank you for eliminating the threat. Here, take the fourth gemstone." "Thank you. But we couldn't have done this without you either."

We all head back to the camp and are embraced by everyone there. Gerome, Laurent, Cynthia, Nah, and the others are pulling us from the main group and asked us details. We say nothing, seeing as they also know what happened. I head for the tent Aunt Liz is in, treating Davis' wounds. I could do nothing but grip his unmoving hand, and pray for his safety. Aunt Liz leaves, and Morgan comes in. She asks me "Is Father going to be okay?" I reply with a curt nod. She asks me "Is there anything we can do?" I nod and tell her "Stay by his side and pray for him." Days pass by and nothing happens to him. Ever like a vigilant guard, I stay by his side.

"Lucina, you have to do something other than stay by Davis' side." "I can't leave him until he wakes. You're his friend. You'd do the same." Father leaves me and a sleeping Morgan whose head lies in my lap.

[Davis' POV]

Where am I? Am I dead? I wanna say in heaven, that I left my friends and family in a better world, but no, I see things that make me think otherwise. I see what had just happened a little while ago. Or was it a day ago? Anyways, what didn't happen was me getting mortally wounded. What I saw happen was slicing Valhart's head right off. What I saw was myself heading back to camp. But it wasn't me who did these things. I'm not like that.

"That's right, _you're_ not like that. I am. This is what happened the first time around." First time around? It's me again. I turn and see my seemingly identical twin. "Why am I here? What are you trying to show me?" These are the first questions I unconsciously ask. "Well, I'm trying to show you what happened the first time around, and show you what will happen again."

The scene changes and I see myself in the medical tent, hand held by a sleeping Lucina, with a sleeping Morgan's head in her lap. I see myself wake up, Lucina and Morgan are overjoyed that I had risen from my unconscious state. I seemed to have asked them to get Krom here. And speak of the devil, he comes into the tent. He sits by me and puts a reaffirming hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his and did something that I thought I would never do.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was fun, but short. Sweet, but short.**

**Davis: What took you so long you dastard?!**

**Me: Did you not read what I wrote before I started writing the chapter? Are you blind?**

**Lucina: Mr. Author, I thought you were the kind to stay dedicated until the end. I was proven wrong.**

**Me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?**

**Everyone else: DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TERRIBLE ABOUT THEM!**

**Me: WHY!? Oh dear…**

***Everyone is holding a weapon. Mr. Author runs dear life and screams like a little girl.**

**Me: REVIEWS! LIKE/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! I HOPE TO SEE REVIEWS! SEE YOU FOLKS!**


	10. I Saw Part 2

**I Saw Part 2**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well, I read and took in consideration some of the reviews, and decided I'm gonna change the style that these chapters are being written in, try to improve the flow and make it easier for everyone to read and understand what is going on. Also, I decided to try to bump up the vocab, because frankly, these chapters are kinda sounding very generic… Not that I have a problem with it but it being generic is the problem. And I realize that some of the chapters are missing some words or things entirely, so I'll go back and **_**try**_** to bump up the vocab at the same time while I fix some things. Also, because someone had to make a topic about Rule 34 on a certain Fire Emblem Forum *cough Serenes Forest cough*, I kinda can't take my mind off of Rule 34, so, someone come up with a solution please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, just my OC Davis and my copy of Awakening. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Intermission II

[Davis' POV]

I saw myself break Krom's arm, and twisted it beyond the normal boundaries and effectively disabled him. He bellowed a cry of pain and I saw myself relishing it, rising off the little makeshift bed and exiting the medical tent. Everyone came to witness what had happened and the first thing that occurred was death. Sumia tried to impede my path, but what I saw myself do was taking her lance, snapped it in half and pierced her body with both halves. She fell in seconds, leaving everyone to register what had happened. But Krom, Cynthia, Morgan and Lucina were the most shocked, having witnessed a lurid event.

That's when hell broke loose. Everyone took up arms against _me_ to try and prevent any more deaths. The first to go were Soiree, Stahl, Frederick and Kellam.

"Davis, what're you doing?!" Soiree demanded of _me_. She, Stahl and Frederick charged to which I replied with a flux that bombarded them with needles. Kellam tried to stop it but he took the full force of it. All four fell, blood oozing out of their punctures. Kjelle screamed at having witnessed her parent's death and fell useless next to Brady.

Next were Miriel, Vaike, Gaius and Tiamo. Vaike tried with brute force, as expected, to hack at _my_ body. All I did was lodge his axe in his gut and tossed him in Miriel's direction and electrocuted her using Vaike's articles as the conductor. Gaius tried to knock sense into me by recalling all the good times we had together, but all that did was snapping his neck in front of Tiamo and Serena. Tiamo charged as if she was a callow recruit and I clutched her neck and squeezed her last breath out of her. One by one the children fell silent or wallowed in despair.

Gregor, Nono, Sariya, Libra, Henry and Olivia fell next. Gregor impeded my movement by clutching to my body, but he ended up with holes in his and Nono was harshly burned by her own dragon fire. Sariya and Henry tried to hex _me_, but I returned the favor and hexed their insides to evaporate. Libra attempted to knock me unconscious so that Olivia could come from behind and deliver that blow, but I moved my body from between them and behind Olivia and watched as Libra smashed Olivia's head and Olivia cut Libra down simultaneously. Nah, Noire and Azure averted their gazes as if they saw their parent's death again.

Virion, Cherche, Liz, Ronku, Donnel and Panne died rather quickly. Virion tried to put an arrow through my neck, but all that did was go through Cherche's heart and neck, causing her to lose control of Minerva and land on top of Virion. Liz and Ronku struck alternatively, but all I did was go in between and slip their weapons into each other's backs. Donnel and Panne certainly put up a fight. But they died with broken bodies like dolls.

Maribelle and Ricken were down soon. For they were the only parents left that fought. They died from heat exhaustion, caused by their use of fire tomes in an attempt to burn _me_.

The rest soon followed, Sairi with both of the blades she had at her hips lodged where her stomach was, Tiki with a dead heart, stopped by electrical currents and Anna under a pile of her stock swords.

The only people left were Krom, Lucina, Cynthia, Owain, Kjelle, Brady, Azure, Gerome, Noire, Serena, Nah, Yarne, Laurent and Morgan. Krom charged and ended up with Falchion sticking out of his chest where his heart is. Lucina and Cynthia held their hands to their mouths.

Then Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle and Nah struck and all had needles piercing their bodies. Lucina, Owain, Brady, Azure, Gerome, Serena, Yarne, Laurent and Morgan were on the verge of insanity.

Owain charged crying "BINDING BLADE!" and Azure dashed with his sword Kinsarla. Yarne and Brady had fangs/claws and axes ready to support Owain and Azure. Owain managed a few slashes before his sword broke and was pushed back by Skeiron. Owain had Missiletainn broken side pointed in front of him as he collided with Azure, stabbing him in the neck with it and receiving a blood-gushing wound of his own. Morgan fell to her knees after seeing Azure's death. Brady stopped short to see Yarne's claws dig into him and plant his axe into Yarne's head.

Lucina gave up and fell onto her knees. Morgan, Gerome, Serena and Laurent led the next and last assault. Lucina cried after Morgan and pleaded her to not throw her life away. Morgan replied with a smile that everyone did know and told her to run. Lucina, shaken by the deaths of her friends and family could not fulfill her daughter's request. Instead she sat there and watched as Laurent disintegrated with black smoke. Serena and Gerome were swinging with axes and actually managed to wound _me_. But then they became charred and their bodies broke down. Morgan, unable to do anything, took Lucina's Falchion and stabbed _me_. All that earned her was my hand around her neck.

"Father. Why?" She whimpered as I crushed her neck, legs kicking at me, and hand that wasn't holding Falchion trying to rip my hand away.

"I'm not your father anymore. Away with you." And with that _I_ threw her to the wall Lucina's back was facing and Morgan fell with closed eyes and a face that was full of despair, the way _I _liked it. Lucina, emotionally wrecked by the deaths of her friends and family, did nothing, made no attempts to protect herself as I approached her.

"You know what I think? I think that you should join all of them. Let me help." As _I_ said that, I laid Lucina onto her back and placed both hands on her neck. My head trembled uncontrollably, and as Lucina saw the last things she would ever see, she said, "You're still in there. Don't do this." Then she fell silent and her heartbeat stopped.

"Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _I_ laughed and cried at the same time for having killed Lucina. The vision faded away and all that was left was me and my _twin_.

"Do you see now?" My apparent twin inquired. "This is something that even you can't change. Try all you want, but when the time comes, you and I will join together and cause the destruction of the world for _eternity_." He held the last word, relishing the sound of it.

"I… I… I think that what you're saying is drivel. It's not by fate that we make decisions; it's by bonds that our decisions are made. You may say that what _happened_ is fate, but this is nothing but conjecture. We make our own fate, powered by our bonds!"

"FOOL! I trusted in bonds like you do now! Where did it lead me? WEAKNESS!" This guy, he's not happy.

"I'll find a way and create the future with my hands! Together with my friends!" And light penetrated the dark world of the dream and everyone from the dream appeared around us. "Will I abandon my friends just because fate tells me to? Never in the name of Naga will that happen."

"You're just a filthy human! ONORE!" He bellowed.

The dream scattered and my eyes opened. Back again? Where am I? Bandages, chest, tent, are we in the camp? I try to sit up and winced in pain and fell back. Hand holding mine? I look to my left and see an endearing sight. Morgan's head in Lucina's lap, whose hand, as stated, was enfolded in mine. Morgan stirred, probably from the noise I made, and took her head from her mother's lap and saw that I was awake.

"Hey Morgan. How long have I been asleep?" To which she replies "FATHER! YOU'RE ALRIGHT NOW!"

Amused, I answer "Of course silly. If I'm not alright, then you-know-what wouldn't have happened." And as a slumbering Lucina woke from her sleep, she muttered "Davis, don't tell Morgan something like that."

Krom walked in as if he was waiting for his cue. Damn it Krom, your daughter waited by my side and you didn't? What friend you are. "So, you're awake now?" Krom asked with a slightly amused tone.

Annoyed at this, I seemed to have said "Yeah. How long have I been out?" To which he replies "You've been asleep for the duration of a week."

"_A WEEK?_ That doesn't sound right. It feels like yesterday that all this happened." I'm really befuddled right now.

"Well, it's been a week Davis. And we're moving out soon to retrieve the last gem of the Fire Emblem." Man Krom sure wanted to get it over with fast.

"Did King Validar say that he'll give you the gem?" Fishy, too fishy if you asked me. "Yes, with utmost certainty. With the last gem, our campaign is over."

I wanted to be reassured that our mission was over, but the dream meant all sorts of things, and that our mission was far from over.

"I'll leave you and Lucina to talk before we move." Krom said before Azure came in the tent and dragged Morgan out of the tent saying that he needs to talk to her about something.

_Azure, the two of you are close I realize, but do anything that she doesn't want and I _WILL_ kill you._

"So, I…" I started before Lucina interrupted. "IDIOT! Why did you do that? You realize that I can't live without you. You should've thought about Morgan too. What were you thinking? Everyone needs you."

I died on the inside as she told me this, but "I did it because it was what needed to be done. You would've done the same, to make sure Krom doesn't die."

"Still," Lucina started, "you shouldn't be throwing your life away! Idiot!" And she started sobbing into my chest. Doing what I could, I embraced her and said "That's all in the past now. I'm here, alive and well. No one is taking me anywhere."

* * *

**Me: Well, I tried and I think that this chapter is the best out of all the chapters I've written. And the only reason why I used "Binding Blade" was because "Sword of Seals" (FE6) wouldn't sound appropriate, but I like "Sword of Seals" better.**

***Everyone too shocked at what happened to say anything***

**Me: But I think that this won't be well received eh?**

**Davis: WELL, you actually followed some of the reviews. That's an improvement.**

**Me: WELL, I'm thinking that I should get a cover picture for the story, because no one is going to read a story that has no picture to let them know what they might be reading. And if my spriting skills were a bit better, I could sprite you – well technically me – and Lucina together.**

**Davis: Speaking of spriting, why won't you work on your FE7 hack!?**

**Me: I'M TOO RAZY! You're the main character! DO SOMETHING!**

**Lucina: You two, calm down.**

**Me: Although I married you in my first playthrough, SHUT UP!**

**Davis: Anyways, October 14****th**** is the author's and my birthday, because he is not original.**

**Me: Watch it. Oh yeah, I was originally going to do MorganxGerome, but MorganxAzure is actually kinda ****かわいい ****(kawaii). And October 11****th**** marks the one-year anniversary of my DA account! XD**

**Lucina & Davis: Oh gods.**

**Me: See you folks soon! Favorite/Follow/Review! ****さようなら ****(Sayounara)!**


End file.
